My Dear Loki
by EmWinston94
Summary: Luna is a half Asgardian maiden, who happens to be close with the royal family. Since they were young she has had feelings for the younger son, Loki. She thought he would never return the feelings, and then she was sure he had died. They meet again at a welcome back ball, and get to know each other all over again.


I've been a citizen of Asgard for the majority of my life. My mother was Midgardian, and my father was Asgardian. My mother died when I was eight years old, and my father took me back to Asgard. Unfortunately he made himself scarce after that, and I was left in the care of a kind Asgardian women. This women was actually a maid of the royal family, so she often bought me to the palace. Frigga, the queen, loved me. She viewed me as one of her children, and loved having me around. I often spent time with her two boys Thor and Loki.

Thor was kind, but I seemed to click with Loki more. There was just something about him. As we got older my feelings for him only seemed to increase, especially since he only seemed to get more attractive as he got older. I'm afraid he never saw me anything more than a friend, but I enjoyed his presence.

I stuck by his side when he found out that he was adopted. We both felt the very same, since my dad abandoned me once he brought me to Asgard. Up until that point I never knew of anything but Midgard, and I was raised Midgardian. So being dropped in Asgard was very traumatic for me. So Loki and I had that in common. It was easy to see that he felt betrayed by his father, and I didn't blame him. Odin had been treating him like an outcast lately, and I guess that just pushed Loki to break.

Loki fell off the bridge and I thought that he was lost forever, and that broke my heart. Thor found Loki in Midgard while he was trying to take it over. He was brought back to Asgard and then put in the dungeon. I never got to see him in his time in the prison cell, but I kept up with his state through Frigga and she was very worried about him, as was I. I didn't like seeing Loki in pain, and neither did Frigga. She loved him like he was really her son. Soon after Thor needed Loki's help, and he surprisingly helped without trying to take over the world. Frigga thinks that maybe being in the dungeon changed him, and I hoped that she was right.

* * *

><p>Tonight Frigga and Odin were hosting a huge royal ball, to celebrate Thor and Loki's return. So I dressed in this stunning green dress, it was a very sexy dress that Frigga seemed to approve of. I had been staying at the palace for the past couple of months at the request of Frigga. She had helped me pick out my dress for the evening, and I was surprised that she went with such a sexy piece. She had whispered in my ear that Loki would love the dress, so I guess she knows about my feelings for her son. I just hoped that he wouldn't get distracted by all the other maidens who would be in attendance. Surely they would all be vying for his attention as well, and any one of them could outdo me with no problem.<p>

Sighing I checked my reflection one last time before I would join the event downstairs. Loki hadn't seen me since before he had fallen off the bifrost. Actually, he doesn't even know that I have been living at the palace. Frigga claimed that she wanted to surprise him tonight.

Frigga had been waiting outside my bedroom, she smiled when I exited the room.

"Darling, Luna, you look absolutely beautiful. That dress is made for you." She said taking in my appearance.

"Thank you your majesty." I answered with a curt nod.

"You don't have to call me that, sweetie. I have known you since you were eight, so please call me by my name." She asked and I nodded, but it felt wrong to call her by her name. After all she was the Queen of Asgard, and I was nothing but a meager citizen of Asgard.

"Okay, I'm sorry Frigga." I felt like I was being improper.

She smiled, "That's better. Now are you ready to go see Loki?" There was excitement in her voice.

"Of course, but he is probably occupied by another maiden." I countered, but she just shook her head and pulled me towards the ball.

The throne room was filled already, and I felt like I knew none of the people in attendance. I was never sociable, I would rather keep to myself and observe the world around me. Also I guess I felt like they would judge me if they found out I was half Midgardian.

Frigga was still pulling me around the room, she stopped to introduce me to a few people along the way. I spotted Thor, he had a beautiful woman at his side. I knew her to be Jane, the Midgardian woman he had fallen in love with. He spotted his mother and rushed over to us with Jane in toe.

"Hello mother, Luna." He greeted, "Luna, you look very beautiful tonight." I blushed and nodded at his words, "I would like to introduce you two to Jane." He said grabbing her hand.

I sent her a kind smile and shook her hand, "It is nice to finally meet you, Jane. Thor could not stop talking about you." I said and now it was her turn to blush.

"That is not true." Thor countered quickly, and Frigga sent him a look. "Okay, it is true." I chuckled at his response.

Frigga started to ask Jane some questions and get to know her. I took this as a chance to search the room for Loki. I spotted him talking with a few people, and there were a few maidens by his side. My heart dropped a little, but I shook that away and took in his appearance. He was wearing his best royal outfit, and he looked very sexy. Again I shook those thoughts out of my head and felt a small blush upon my cheeks.

I didn't notice that Frigga had left me alone with Jane until she said something to me, "You are looking at Loki, right." She questioned.

Surprised I looked over at her, "Well yes, I am. I haven't seen him since he fell from the bifrost. He looks a bit different." I commented looking over at Loki once again. This time his eyes looked up to meet mine, and I quickly looked away.

"Yes, I suppose. Well I never met him before that." She confessed and I chuckled.

"His hair is definitely longer, and he looks to be more confident." I explained to her.

"Do you like him?" The question fell from her mouth quickly.

Without any hesitation I answered her, "Yes I do, but that doesn't matter because he doesn't feel the same way about me. Look, he has maidens flocking over to him. He can have any one of them."

"Don't say that. It is easy to see that he doesn't want any of those maidens, and now he keeps glancing over at you. So there is a pretty big chance he could feel the same way." Jane was being sweet.

"Thank you, but he would never want a half Midgardian girl like me." I said quietly.

"I would have never guessed it," she responded, "I honestly don't think he cares about your heritage. He wasn't born in Asgard either." She reminded me.

"Yes, that is the truth but he fits in very well. Where as I do not."

"Give yourself some credit, Luna. You look very Asgardian to me, and you act it as well. I don't think it will matter to him though." I wished that she was right.

Just then Thor approached the two of us, "Luna, thank you for keeping conversation with Jane. You two seem to be getting along well." He observed.

"Yes we are, I like Jane a lot. Bring her around more often, please?" I pleaded.

"Of course. She is staying at the palace, so that will give you two the chance to talk again."

"Your mother told you I was living here, didn't she?" I questioned him.

"Indeed she did, and I think it is a great idea. You should tell Loki." He suggested with a wink before he and Jane left me alone. Oh gods, he knows I like Loki too. That is not good.

Thor left me to stand there all alone. I quickly searched for Frigga, or at least someone I knew but I found no one. I was debating whether I should leave and retire for the night. Just when I had made the decision to leave, I felt someone grab my hand.

"Thinking about leaving, are we?" A smooth voice asked me. I knew that voice anywhere, it was Loki.

"Maybe, but how did you know?" I asked turning to face him, he was wearing his signature smirk that made me melt.

"Darling, I know you all too well. It was written all over your face." He explained looking me over, "Why would you leave before talking to me?" I could see he was a little hurt about that.

"I'm sorry Loki. You just looked very preoccupied with those maidens. I felt it would be impolite to interrupt you." As I said this I avoided looking into his eyes. I didn't want him to detect the jealousy that was there.

"Oh Luna. You should know by now, you are the only maiden that I truly want around." Those words made me blush madly, "You look very ravishing tonight. The dress suits you very well." He added placing his hands on my waist and pulling me close.

"Do you really think so?" I questioned him.

"Of course." His eyes never left mine. "It has been entirely too long since I last saw you, my dear. Well, time has been very good to you." As he spoke these words and pleasant heat filled my body.

"Thank you Loki. You have changed as well, and I hope that you have learned from the error of your ways."

Loki grinned at my statement, "You can say that darling." He was driving me crazy right now.

It felt nice conversing with Loki again, "I missed being able to talk to you." As I uttered those words I averted my gaze to the ground. "I have missed you."

"I have missed you too, my dear Luna. You never seem to leave my mind. While I was on Midgard, I could only think about you and the way you must have been feeling. Especially since you thought I was dead." Now it was his turn to look at the ground. "I'm sorry for making you feel like that. I can't imagine the pain you felt."

He was right, I felt a lot of pain when I had heard word of his death.

"It's alright Loki. You are here now, and that is all that matters."

He pulled me closer and rested his forehead against mine, "I want to make up for it, will you let me do that?" I knew exactly what he was asking, and I nodded because I was okay with it. "Then lets get out of here?" He asked looking into my eyes searching for any sign of regret, but again I just nodded. A grin appeared on Loki's face and he let go of my waist, only to grab my hand and lead me through the crowd and out of the throne room.

My heart was practically beating out of my chest at this point, but I managed to stay calm. Loki led us further into the palace away from the party, his fingers were tightly intertwined with mine. We stopped on the floor that both of our bedrooms were located and he gently pushed me against the wall.

His hands quickly found my waist and he leaned in close to me, "I don't want to push you into anything." There was worry written all over his face, so I decided to take charge.

I grabbed his face and pulled his lips onto mine, it was a very fiery kiss and I could tell he was enjoying it a lot. "I can assure you Loki, I want to do this." I whispered against his lips.

A small groan left his lips, "Oh darling, you don't know how long I have wanted this." He mumbled gripping my waist a little tighter.

I pulled him into another hot kiss, "I have a pretty good idea, and I must say I feel the same way."

There was a grin on his face, "Good. This dress was very distracting tonight. All I could think about was tearing it off of you." Once again I was filled with heat from those words.

"Do it." I whispered softly, and his lips attacked mine once more. The kiss grew very passionate very quickly. I honestly forgot that we were in the hallway.

"Let's take this to my chambers." He suggested and I just nodded wrapping my legs around his waist, he carried me to his room which was only two feet away. Once in the room he slammed the door shut behind us and locked it. I barely noticed because his lips were occupying mine once again.

We somehow made our way to his huge bed and he laid me down on it. His hands ran down the side of my dress and then he began to lift the material up and touching my bare legs. He was still kissing me when he did this. His tongue was exploring my mouth now, and it was a like a battle between our tongues.

His fingers stopped at my bare thighs, and he lightly massaged the skin there causing me to moan lightly. I started pulling off his clothes, and he helped me to do so. Pretty soon he was just standing there in his undergarments, while I was still wearing my dress.

"This needs to come off." He spoke unzipping the dress and pulling it off my body, he smirked when he saw that I wasn't wearing anything underneath it. "Luna, you naughty girl." His lips found my neck and he begin to search for my sweet spot, which he found almost immediately causing me to moan. "Let everyone know who is making you feel good, darling." His voice only managed to turn me on even more.

"Yes, Loki." I moaned pulling him closer to me as he continued to mark me. There would be a bruise there tomorrow, but I didn't mind at all. His hands seemed to wander down my body, massaging as they continued down. He grabbed my thighs and wrapped my legs around his waist, so I could feel his clothed bulge against my naked heat

One of his hands began to massage my right breast while the other gripped my waist tightly. I was moaning as he brought he lips back to mine and gave my other breast attention. I was more than ready, and he knew it.

"My darling Luna, you are all I have ever been able to think about. I have liked from the minute you started coming around the castle." He admitted bringing our lips together again.

It was an awfully odd time for him to be admitting this, "I feel the same way. I was jealous of those women that were around you tonight."

He smirked, "You don't have to be jealous of them. They aren't the ones here with me." He spoke quickly before unexpectedly thrusting into me. When did he take his underwear off? Oh, who fucking cares. I moved against him and urged him to move as well, and he complied generously.

"Oh Lokiiiiii." I moaned quite loudly, he looked like he enjoyed it too.

"Darling, you can moan my name as loud as you want." He said before hitting a spot deep inside me that made me moan louder than before. A pleasant feeling formed in my stomach, and I knew that was the beginning of my orgasm.

"Faster..." I managed to say in between pants.

"Your wish is my command." He said going faster, and hitting me in the most delicious way possible. I knew I wouldn't hold off for much longer, and he made it worse by bringing a hand down to stroke my clit sending me into a truly beautiful orgasm. He climaxed as I clenched around him. Now both hands were gripping my waist tightly, "Luna, god that was perfect." He mumbled into my shoulder.

I was still recovering from my mind blowing orgasm, "Loki." I managed to whisper as the last of the pleasure washed through me.

He pulled out of me and we layed down beside each other, he pulled me closer so that I was lying on his chest. "Luna, I don't plan on leaving you again." He whispered holding me tightly.

His words made me feel happy, "Do you mean it?" Of course I had to ask that question, after all he is the God of Mischief.

"Yes my dear, I couldn't endure leaving you. I love you." He said pressing a kiss to my forehead.

Oh my god, did Loki just say he loves me?

After a minute of silence I decided to speak, "I love you too, Loki." He smiled and pulled me into a wonderful kiss. A while later we both fell asleep holding eachother close.

* * *

><p>A persistent knocking woke me up the next morning, I found Loki staring down at me ignoring the knocking.<p>

"Good morning my beautiful love." He whispered kissing my forehead.

The knocking got a little more frantic, "Good morning Loki, are you going to answer the door?" I asked him with a smile.

"No, I figured they will go away if I don't answer." He said nonchalantly.

Just then a voice spoke, "Loki, please open the door." I heard Frigga ask in a worried voice.

"You better open the door, before she calls Thor to kick it down." There was an amused grin on my face.

He nodded, "If you say so darling." He reluctantly pulled himself out of bed and threw on some light sleeping clothes.

Unlocking the door, he revealed a very worried looking Frigga.

"Thank you Loki. Now have you seen Luna anywhere? I went to her room this morning and her bed hadn't been slept in." She asked quickly seeming very anxious.

A smirk formed on Loki's face. Oh no, don't do it Loki!

"Yes mother, she spent the night in my room." He moved out of the way, so she could see me. "Although I must say, we didn't do much sleeping." Now there was a deep blush on my cheeks.

Frigga took one look at me and nodded, "Oh thank god. I had feared the worse. I will leave you two alone now." She didn't even seem phased by seeing me naked in her sons bed.

Loki shut the door after her, and joined me in bed once again.

"Really Loki? Did you have to do that?" I asked him feigning anger.

He shrugged, "She knew it was coming, besides when were you planning to tell me you have been staying at the palace?" He asked being serious.

"I was going to tell you last night, but we got distracted." I blushed again and heard him chuckle.

"Fair enough. I guess it will make it easier for us to be together. To be honest, I don't know if I will ever let you leave me room."

"That's fine with me." He just nodded and pulled me in for a kiss.

"What do you say we continue what we were doing last night?" He asked with a cheeky grin.

"Fine Loki." I didn't have to say anymore because his lips met mine quickly.

Frigga was delighted to find us together, even though I was thoroughly embarrassed by the state we were in. She just laughed it off and said that she knew it would happen eventually, and she said we both deserved to be happy. Loki and I were very happy together, even though some days he tried to cause mischief but I always managed to sway him from doing so.


End file.
